Dark green and bright blue
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Scorpius a tormented young Slytherin turns to extreme measures to survive Hogwarts they will not let him forget where he came from. Rose cannot stand by idly letting him be this dark. Her past is catching up quickly. The prophecy predicts a gloomy outcome. (A different theme than my usual, rated for some mature content)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: started ro write over a hear ago, so anything you recognise from other stories is coincidental. Characters and world belong subsequently to J.K. Rowling or BBC television regarding Merlin. Not enough to count as an crossover. The chapter is not betaed, my beta cannot correct my mistakes so anyone out there who wants to be my Beta let me know. I have completed several chapters and know how it ends. I'll like to leave my story with unexpected twists but will not put it within warning tags so take a risk in reading this. As for Scorpius/Rose their pair** **ing is the only thing that is certain.**

 **Hope you enjoy the ride.**

* * *

" _The Old Religion? Is that something you were taught?"_

 _"It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you or it isn't."_

 ** _— Merlin and Balinor[BBC television]_**

* * *

Chapter 1,

Present day.

Hogwarts.

Dark green, nearly black, fabric bellowing behind them as they walked, purposeful strides, heading gleefully towards their destination. Footsteps aligned like clockwork. Anyone in the castle hearing thos steps knew what was coming. Or rather who were coming. Their pack a tight knitted one. The outer world couldn't penetrate the group, they forcefully fought against it. No one could hurt them, emotionally nor physically, anyone trying, feeling their wrath. Keeping themselves to themselves, never lashing out unprovoked. Four boys, three girls, comprising seventh year Slytherins. Closely followed by the younger years. Ignoring others as they stride through the corridors.

Striving to be the best at everything. Relentless. No inter house contact for them. They don't need to mingle with inferior beings. It is a waste of precious pureblooded energy. Energy saved to be spend on more impending tasks, keeping their unity, fending for themselves. They had learned it the bad way, they had not been spared. Never asking for it, it had been forced on them.

The boy with silver blond hair and mercury cold eyes as their leader. Oozing authority. It is undeniable. It can be felt throughout the great hall, always entering in unison.

The others wait for him to be seated, as he sits the other members of the House of Slytherin follow, they sit together, like a military rehearsed group. He had never ordered them to do so, they did so on their own accord. He sits at the back, watching over his house. Keeping them in line. Anyone who tries to defy him feels his wrath.

No one dares to challenge. He knows what is best.

His father and grand father wealthy notorious former death eaters.

This is his story, he had not asked for it, all he wanted for his life was to be left in peace. It wasn't to be... It had been decided a long time ago it was written in the stars Orions belt should have been studied more meticulously.

The leaders name? Scorpius Malfoy

Past:

Scorpius Malfoy boarded the train trying to find the compartment with his friends in it. During Summer Holliday's they met up and agreed to meet in the train. Their families had made sure they grew up together, somehow they all ended up being raised as single children. He looked for them on the platform but did not spot them. However he saw the famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The golden trio, obviously they also had children on the Hogwarts express. Next to them a rather pretty girl with red hair. She looked at him and returned to talk to Hermione Granger. His dad said hello to the threesome and they nodded back. He boarded the train, towing his truck into the train saying goodbye to his mum and dad.

His dad pulled him close, whispering: " Scorpius be wary of other pupils they can give you a hard time, they can resent you for being a son of a former death eater"!

"But dad you have changed , surely they must know"! He looked up to his father. He was kind, generous and eager to get rid of his youthful errors.

But boy, Scorpius was proven wrong by the Potter and Weasley boys. When he met them his number just came up.

He inadvertently stumbled into the compartment filled with red heads, blonds and two black haired. "Uhm oh sorry he sighed you're compartment is full I take".

One of the older black haired boys whistled and exclaimed, "Woaah, the silver haired death eater Malfoy". Let's get him. His eyes grew wide as the others looked at him furiously, he didn't know why they flashed such angry looks at him, before he knew it the other boys were raised to their feet. Scorpius bolted through the narrow corridor but couldn't escape. He felt a foot trip him as he slammed down with his head against a glass door dividing the separate carriages.

James, Fred and Louis cornered him and started attacking him. They stumped and kicked him so relentless he crawled into a foetal position. He tried not to feel the punches in his gut, the kicks in his ribs, his mind drifted of to another place.

Finally they let him go, heading back smugly to their compartment. Leaving Scorpius in a mess.

He crawled up trying to hold on to the smooth train walls, leaving behind bloodied fingerprints. His nose bled, he sported a black eye and suffered several bruised ribs.

One of his mates found him and dragged him into their compartment. Zabini, Nott, Goyle and Parkinson. They were only scrawny eleven year olds. There wasn't much they could do, they felt lucky and angry at the same time, it wasn't any of them, but Scorpius was one of them.

The Weasleys and Potters ruled Hogwarts, their clan was massive.

Scorpius vowed to live up to his family's reputation. He knew it would break his fathers heart, but he had to survive the coming Seven years.

Scorpius and his mates got sorted into Slytherin. As their forefathers before them.

The Weasley/ Potter clan were either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The red headed girl sorted into Ravenclaw. She was as smart as her mother, she wasn't the boisterous kind, her brain and common sense guiding her actions, never diving into something without giving it thought.

All of his first year Scorpius and his mates would practice their duelling skills. His mates suffered a somewhat same fate as Scorpius. But somehow Scorpius always got the harsher treatment.

Scorpius would head into the forbidden section in the library and dig up dark magic spells. He practiced his wand less magic skills.

He even went to his granddad for help during Christmas. The patriarch of the family knew how his grandson could deal with what was thrown at him. Scorpius returned a different boy.

He got ready for second year. Trained hard for quidditch or so everyone gathered, he adopted a rigid training schedule, strengthening his muscles so it seemed.

When the new batch of first years arrived he and his fellow second year Slytherins took them in, protecting them as well training them into the art of dark magic. They set up a dark magic society. What went on nobody knew. There where whispers and rumours.

A new breed of Slytherins were born.

Rose never liked the way her male siblings treated the Malfoy kid. She stayed away as far as possible. Luckily she got sorted into Ravenclaw.

She did very well in all of her classes.

She loved divination, herbology, potions, she was very skilled in healing magic.

She volunteered at the medical wing every other Saturday. She already mastered wand less magic before she went to Hogwarts. Sometimes it is easier to mend people without holding a wand. Some potent charms and spells needed to be performed with a wand. She was sure the use of a wand would become increasingly smaller.

One Saturday she was on duty at the medical wing when Scorpius was brought in.

A Gryffindor beater accidentally beat a quaffle against his broom when Scorpius went after the Snitch. It hit his broom so hard it caught Scorpius off guard and let him plummet to the ground. He broke several ribs.

He was rushed to the medical wing.

The healer scanned his bones with her wand, he'd broken some ribs. They had to cut Scorpius quidditch shirt.

Rose was very skilled at administering skele- gro and her fingers eased pain.

Scorpius was in a lot of pain. But he didn't flinch as she gave him the skele- gro potion.

Mending broken bones being one of the most painful healing procedures around.

Rose had always admired Scorpius physique. His toned body, sporting just enough muscles, not to much though. She watched him play Quidditch, not that she was into the sport, she felt uncomfortable about her cousins hitting him, keeping an eye on him from a distance.

But now he lay broken in front of her she had to set aside her admiration and had to focus on the job at hand.

Her fingers had to work their magic. Mrs. Solidago Viraugea counted on her to ease the patients pain.

She needed her utmost concentration, using a silencing charm so she could work in peace.

Rose brought her hands to Scorpius chest, barely touching his skin chanting softly, tracing his ribs.

Scorpius squirmed as she touched him. She knew even the faintest touch would hurt immensely. She put some ointment on her fingers and started to follow his broken ribs. She felt the skele- gro work under Scorpius skin. Healing his fractured bones, he was bound to react, he had so many. Rose focused on the fractures, her task healing them, alleviating pain.

Scorpius body resented the skele- gro potion, he started to fever up. Which wasn't uncommon in a patient who suffered so many broken bones.

Scorpius was burning and sweating profusely. He started to talk gibberish as the fever intensified.

Rose had this gift. She could relieve pain with her fingers. The pretty redhead with her green eyes could indeed perform magic with her fingers. She found out when she was seven years old her cat hurt it self, she started to stroke it. The cat became at ease and marvelled under her touch. She shouldn't have been able to perform magic at that age, let alone wand less magic. It stunned everybody around her. Nobody in the Weasley family possessed this ability. Hermione started to wonder if it came from her background, her parents were both Muggles. Hermione always wondered where he are abilities came from. She started to dig into her family tree before but always came up empty. Now she felt like she should dig around more the roots of the tree and look into historical facts. Her family on her mothers side, had always been close or in the vicinity of important historical events. She found something that had taken her by surprise. She needed to hide this until Rose was old enough to share. She hoped she would never have to relay her knowledge. If what she had found was true Rose could end up in a lot of trouble. It concerned the Malfoy family, they al ready had proven not be messed with. Draco showed no signs in the direction of the prophecy, so maybe it would never be fulfilled. Luckily Hermione worked up in the higher echelons of the Ministry of Magic, she could keep tabs on changes in the magical forces.

Rose smiled inwardly about her mum, she was so serious sometimes about her healing abilities. Hermione told her she could work magic with her fingers. Her mum is a Muggle born so sometimes she talks Muggles. Of course they all had magic in their fingers. But Rose did not need a wand to perform certain spells.

She could even touch a person now and feel their soul. But she didn't give in to that one to often. She wasn't advanced in this kind of magic just yet. Sometimes the other soul would touch hers and it would become a burden.

Professor Trewlany helped her to come to terms with this blessing. Rose knew she could aid people thus, wanted to pursue a career as a healer.

Mrs. Solidago Viraugea saw her potential after talking to Mc Gonogall and Trewlany, offering Rose a part time position at the medical wing.

Being assigned this position she was in charge of relieving Scorpius' pain.

Rose hated her cousins for treating this boy as they did in his first year. She really felt for him back then. But after their second year at Hogwarts he became so dark and angry it scared her and the rest of the population at Hogwarts. She would make sure she stayed away as far as possible. His anger and darkness would sometimes seep through his body and would affect Rose. She always felt some sort of connection toward the boy, attributing it to the fact that she was so overly sensitive about her cousins being the culprits, making her an accessory for not aiding him.

But now she could at least ease his suffering a bit.

The boy became restless so she turned her attention back to him.

Scorpius started to pant and writhe under his fever.

Rose got a bowl of cold water and a cloth and started to dab his forehead. He seemed to ease bit under her touch.

She started to wipe his chest with the cloth. His intake of breath a bit more evenly as she did so. His beautiful toned but bruised chest marvelled in the moon light.

As the head of medical staff cut of his quidditch jersey Rose noticed two distinctive tattoos on his upper arms. On his right arm an impressive scorpion, on his left arm he sported a TriSkelion anti clockwise. It consisted of three swirls joined in the middle. Rose knew it was some sort of Celtic ancient symbol. Anti clockwise also meant is was a dark signature. The rumours concerning this young man had a true ring to them after all. It sent shivers down her spine.

Rose decided not to let her apprehension control her healing vocation. She would stay all night and make him a bit more comfortable.

She accidentally touched his head with her fingers. Whilst dabbing his forehead, he had been in a particular agonising sweat filled nightmare. She was sucked with a jolt into the scorpion tattoo he sported on his right upper arm.

"Scorpius, stop the whining and pull yourself together" a voice roared!

Scorpius shivered with anxiety. He wanted to please the voice but was also afraid.

"So the Weasels and Potters are tormenting my grandson!" Scorpius looked at his grandfather towering above him.

Eager to please and to be appreciated by the strong men. He admired his strength and will power. That is what he would like to be some day.

He loved his dad dearly, but people did not fear him. At least not his peers. They respected and appreciated his efforts after the war. His wife was a loving and doting person who volunteered in major welfare committees.

If Scorpius wanted to learn anything about being feared he needed to turn to his grandfather.

This first Christmas back after enrolling into Hogwarts Scorpius understood he needed this man to teach him how to be feared. Because he never wanted to feel out of control again. He and his fellow Slytherin brothers and sisters were not to be messed with again.

He wrote his grandfather after he was attacked several times at Hogwarts, pleading the old men to help him at all costs. He couldn't survive the torment's. His grandfather owled him back, telling him anout an old family secret society, in which he could be inaugurated. But he couldn't tell his dad. He wouldn't approve.

One night during Christmas holidays he had asked Scorpius to accompany him to the Malfoy Manor dungeons. Scorpius wouldn't set foot in there, his mother hated it there. When he had followed his grand father down the ancient steps. They seemed so much older than the manor above. They walked down dim lit corridors which twisted and turned, Scorpius wouldn't be able to find his way back, they neared a large domed chamber a couple of fire lit torches illuminated the room, an altar place in the middle surrounded by three pointed pilars. It gave Scorpius the creeps. A few hooded wizards were standing in a circle.

"Scorpius take of your shirt. We'll start the initiation. Lucius took of his shirt and showed Scorpius his Death Eaters Mark and his TriSkelion mark. The mark given to him by Voldemort. It used to call him to serve the Dark Lord. After his demise it still adorned his father's and grandfather's grandfather must've been nearing his sixties, his body still looking like he wasn't over forty.

Lucius let Scorpius in on the Prophecies of the Old Religion. Once his farthest ancestor known: Iseldir a druid chieftain who lead his druid clan, once in possession of the Cup of Life and a part of the Triskelion. He lived in Camlann in Scotland. On the ruins of his old dwellings, Malfoy Manor was erected.

Lucius took his wand, burning a TriSkellion on Scorpius left upper arm and a small tattoo of a scorpion on Scorpius upper right arm. It hurt like hell. But it gave Scorpius a feeling of empowerment. He felt as if he was struck by lightning. A power surged through his body, from the top of his skull towards his toes. Scorpius shuddered as his body welcomed both hot and cold currents.

"As your power increases so will your scorpion. You can watch it grow. It will feed on fear and power!"

Rose winced as she felt the poison creep through Scorpius veins and arteries.

She felt sad for Scorpius. He had to go through such an ordeal to relent to this extreme measure. She felt anger towards Lucius for feeding on Scorpius frailty.

Scorpius opened his eyes with a shock and grabbed Rose arm. Piercing her eyes with his dark liquid mercury orbs. He pulled her close and hissed: "This wasn't yours to see, tell anyone and you will feel my anger and power"! he squeezed her arm tightly. Rose winced at the pain he was inflicting upon her his grip was very firm.

He closed his eyes again and let go. Rose stumbled and found the chair next to his hospital bed, slumping into it. This vision had drained and tainted her soul. She had to catch her breath and composure.

The Red head fell into a restless sleep. Visions of scorpions haunted her. A white rose kept appearing alongside it, softening the scorpion.

She was determined not to let him frighten her.

Alongside his anger and darkness a small silver bright line. The prophecy not yet fully fulfilled.

Rose looked over to the blond, she needed to dab his hot skin with fresh cold water, she took the bowl filling it at the tap.

Rose walked over to the linen closet , taking a new wash cloth from the shelf.

Scorpius was still sweating. So Rose started to dab his head and chest again. Determined to ease his suffering. She had worked hard keeping Scorpius comfortable, falling asleep again, this time her dreams where a bit less frantic.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Much apreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is still unbetaed, so bare with my mistakes, want to beta pm me. Thanks for subscribing and reviewing. Updates will be not frequent but I' ll try, I know where I want to go with the story, it is a dark tale...**

* * *

 _ **2\. Healing wounds.**_

Scorpius woke up the next morning, feeling a bit less sore, his head felt heavy, unable to lift it from his pillow, the pounding in his head feeling like a powerful drum behind his eyes. He had to regroup, he tried to remember where he was. Memory returning to him like slivers, 'Oh yes, the medical wing', they had taken him her when he dropped from his broom. 'Oh fuck', it must've cost Slytherin the match, the first thing that sprung to his mind, remembering he had come close to the snitch head to head with the Gryffindor captain as the bludger hit him. He groaned, he hated loosing, especially to the Potter boy.

Scorpius glanced sideways and saw the beautiful redhead next to his bed. Weasley, another one of that damned family, he watched her for a minute her breast rise and fall as she breathed comfortably, taking in her serenity and pureness. She looked so much at ease, her ethereal beauty reflected in the soft morning light. He disgusted himself for making that observation..

He remembered Rose entering his soul, witnessing his initiation into the Old religion. He felt her presence as he dreamed, she walked beside him, he could feel her horror, He remembered grabbing her arm, threatening her, regretted it now, her terror had touched him. Scorpius would have to take measures preventing her to not be able to a second time. She couldn't have access to his mind, or rather shouldn't. For his and her sake, not when there was too much at stake.

Rose slept peacefully, he had never witnessed a girl feeling so untroubled around him. His imposing, austere front making them feel uncomfortable around him, or they had no respect at all trying to vy for his attention. This one different, he liked watching the girl she had no qualms in being near him, she did her job, healing him without regard for who or what he was, he admired her for it. She was so beautiful he felt the urge to kiss her lips. It would be the most beautiful thing...

No stop it!, she would weaken him, another voice inside his head warned him. The voice without reason, the voice that made him do things he sometimes regretted.

He shoved her and said" So witch! Still here?!" He nearly shoved her from her chair, harder than intended.

Rose stirred her eyes fluttered open, she had been far away, looking defiantly at her patient. She took his arm, locating his heartbeat. It felt ok, his fever had been broken. Before she could answer, the doors of the medical wing swung open.

A stunning looking blond woman entered, closely followed by a silver blond man. A few steps behind an older gentleman with silver grey long hair purposefully strode closely.

Rose identified him as Scorpius grandfather.

Scorpius mother rushed to her sons bed. Took in his wounds and carefully wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed as she whispered his name.

"Oh, Merlin" Are you all right, I was shocked to hear of your fall!" You should have been more careful my love"!

Draco appeared looking worried as well. The man was an older version of Scorpius, hair softly combed back, his grey eyes filled with worry, good tailored black shirt, suit and tie.

Rose caught him looking at his son's bare but bruised torso and arm. He glimpsed at Scorpius tattoo, Rose felt sorrow emanating from him.

Lucius pulled Astoria away, gruffly ordering her to stop doting on him.

"Astoria, leave the boy alone, he survived!" And what doesn't kill you makes a men stronger"!

Astoria looked at Lucius with resentment, she was his mother, she could dote on her only son if she so wished.

Rose watched Scorpius family and was struck and surprised to see his mother and father looking as friendly as they behaved. Nothing indicating, the Blond inherited his nasty streak from them.

" And who do we have here? Scorpius, aren't you introducing this lovely girl to your old mum?" His mother spoke with a calm friendly voice. Her eyes warm.

Rose chuckled, this beautiful witch was anything but old, she didn't look a day over thirty, leaving her wondering as to how Scorpius would reply.

"Mother please! The witch is wearing a medical apron, what would your best guess be?"

Draco became furious scolding Scorpius for his impertinence regarding his mother. Lucius nodded in agreement.

Scorpius offered apologies. "Excuse me mother, for speaking out of line"! "Please accept my sincerest apologies"! He said as he tried to sit up, but he winced achingly , he was still hurting.

Rose motioned Scorpius family aside, stepping in as her nurses instinct took over, stating; " I need to tend to his bruised and broken ribs, he has made quite a deep tumble as the bludger knocked him of his broom!"

Rose put some ointment on her fingers, starting to softly rub his chest. She softly chanted her charms without paying attention to Scorpius parents. Her gift was granted to few, but recognized by any witch or wizard.

Astoria smiled as she observed the red witch as she relieved her son's pain. She wondered if there was more between the red headed delicate beauty and her son.

Unfortunately Lucius wondered the same.

Mrs. Solidago Viraugea came in and walked towards Scorpius parents.

" Mr's and Mrs Malfoy good to see you" she addressed them.

"I see you met my assistant Miss Weasley, she is our best pain reliever". The Healer said proudly, she was so glad to have Rose aiding patients. "It is fortunate to have access to this kind of healing methods".

"Now we have to leave her to do her work, after that Scorpius needs to rest"! " maybe we can talk about his condition in my office? His parents said their good byes, following Ms. Viraugea back to her office, Astoria glanced over her shoulder, watching her son lying there broken in his bed. The Weasley girl beside him taking expertly care of her son. She had seen him turn darker and darker, she had to watch idly as the light of her life was dimmed. Somehow the girl brought back a filigree of light back to him. She had to make sure she'd thank the girl for her effort, not for in the first place for aiding his suffering.

Rose nearly finished her incantations as she noticed Scorpius piercing eyes. They followed her work closely. He clearly enjoyed her touches, his breath slowly wound down, his eyes softened once again, he hummed softly against her fingers. He' settled down as she worked her fingers across his body.

As Scorpius parents were leaving, his mother took another peek at her son, seeing the interaction between Rose and Scorpius, she left with a small smile adorning her face.

When Rose was done, Scorpius closed his eyes and fell asleep, his parents visit had cost him a lot, his grandfathers imposing figure, draining him of precious energy, leaving a dark stain on his soul.

Rose was thoroughly exhausted. This kind of magic was a very personal thing. It drained her, it was more than relieving pain, she worked on the mind as well, Scorpius was a tedious case, he wasn't like any patient she had before, she always harboured feelings for him, doing her utmost not to let those feelings take over from her professional conduct.

She needed to go to the great hall and have some breakfast, her stomach growled.

She let the mediwitch know she was going to eat and cast a last glance at Scorpius. His pale blond featured, were much softer than before, he was beautiful, trying disguise it with visciousness, why though?! It puzzled her. was so much more at ease now.

When entering the great hall she spotted Albus Potter; her cousin. She waved at him and went to sit next to him.

"So how is his royal jerkness?" Albus chuckled.

"Well you know I cannot divulge any patient information, dear cousin". Rose pointed out.

"I don't like it one bit, Rose!" Albus gruffly added.

"Well it is what I do, Albus"! She understood Albus trying to look out for her, he'd joined his brothers gang when entering Hogwarts he was captain of the quidditch team, this was also his last hear at the wizarding boarding school. Rose loved him dearly, he was one of the few she interacted with. Even when it killed her how he treated Scorpius in the past, he had her best interests in mind.

She filled her plate with toast and baked tomatoes. She was feeling rather hungry. They ate in silence.

"Albus! I need to get back to the medical wing! See you later!" Rose cheerily said. Finishing her breakfast, her bubbly persona affected Albus, he became a bit less angry. She had that effect on him.

Albus watched her leave, shaking his head, headstrong that one too much so, she never listened didn't know when not to interfere, the bludger hadn't been an accident.. But he hated the fact Rose was tending to Scorpius. He knew how intimate her work was. Hopefully she didn't get her wires crossed between professional and personal feelings. The evil git needed to be watched, he'd made sure he was the one watching her. Rose always rescued or tried saving lost creatures, she marvelled in her abilities. It was her strength, someday it be her downfall, Albus was convinced it would be.

Scorpius flourished under Rose attention. She was always cheery and nice to him. She did not let his bad temper get in her way.

Sneakily he liked her attention. He liked her for doting on him, beside his mother and father, he never felt so comfortable around anyone. Not even one of the girls he sort of associated himself with.

Scorpius stayed a week at the medical wing before he was discharged. He still felt sore, but it wasn't enough to occupy a bed in the medical ward.

He went back to the Slytherin dorm sitting at his usual spot in the common room.

He needed to watch his moves for at least two weeks, he was still recuperating.

The common room was empty because classes were still under way.

Nice! A bit of peace and quiet time to himself. He sat on his usual wing eared chair, he enjoyed the time alone in the common room. This was a unusual thing, it was always a busy place with students relaxing and chatting to each other.

Roses face drifted into his mind as he fell asleep. Her haintingly beautiful feautures softened him, her beautiful red curls, freckles on the bridge of her nose, he hated freckles before, he milky white skin, clear green eyes, which seemed to penetrate his soul, she invaded his thoughts, he wasn't complaining.

A noise startled him. He yawned, flexing his arms and sore muscles.

His fellow Slytherins came back from their classes.

They gradually dropped in, relatively quiet until his roommates arrived, they were a rowdy bunch. "Aaah look who is gracing us with their company!" Zabini welcomed him.

Scorpius composed himself, motioning a girl, telling her to sit on his lap, he needed to feign he hadn't changed, he hadn't, even a certain girl could change Scorpius Malfoy.

Ouch, the girl on his lap was a bit much, but he didn't let on. Being strong was his mantra.

"Ooooh Scorpius, welcome back" the girl said. She sat on his lap straddling him, starting to snog him. They broke apart as the girl whispered " you want me right?" His lips said yes, but his brain thought no. Following the girl anyway to his dorm. Keeping up appearances, this would be a normal thing for him. Before, yes when was it ever, he felt with a pang in his gut.

He let her undress him, making sure to cast a locking spell on the door, pushing the girl to his bed. It was what was expected of him. Scorpius the player, the hard man, getting girls to do as he pleased.

Rose went to the library, she headed into the forbidden section. She wanted to look up Scorpius tattoos, she was sure she had seen one before or rather it felt familiar.

She looked for a manuscript on wizarding families and their traits, finding a box with papers concerning the Malfoy's. Their family history and family tree were encompassed up to Scorpius. She felt the paper it wasn't actually paper it appeared to some sort of animal skin, more so, it appeared to be magical, telling her that whenever a baby was born or a marriage was forged it would appear on the vellum.

Next to Scorpius name a girls name was imprinted. An arranged marriage! It was scheduled for his 21st birthday. These weren't uncommon amongst pure bloods. It could only be prevented if Scorpius was to fall in love with another girl and claiming her. They would both have to object to the arranged marriage. The girl on the document could do the same. But none the less it had been arranged in a time that is was binding. The ministry her mother worked at banned these kind of rituals, it was deemed cruel.

Rose felt her heart leap as she read the document. She had no idea why this would affect her so much, but it did. She searched further and found the information. She flicked her wand, made a copy, pocketing it inside her robes. She needed to leave the restricted section, before anyone saw her here. The librarian was a stringent lady.

Rose hurried out the library, anxious to read what she copied, heading for the great hall to get some diner.

She found her friends at the Ravenclaw table, they greeted her heartily. Gemma, Ashley and Helena saved her a spot. The girls started to fill their plates they began eating animatedly. They were a bubbly lot, studious but fun to be around.

The Slytherin table was empty. Until the house members entered as they always did. Scorpius up front, the others walking in his stride. His rigid stride didn't falter, he looked as austere as he always did, like he never fell of his broom, his body broken.

They al stood behind the benches and waited for Scorpius to sit down. When he commenced all others followed.

The other houses took no notice and gave no reaction. They all knew better. It had consequences if they did.

Even Gryffindor gave no reaction, Albus clenched his teeth, looking at the Ravenclaw table to find Rose.

He followed her gaze across the hall, her eyes on the blond Slytherin; Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't seem to notice or acknowledge her. Albus insides cringed, he knew Rose had always had a thing for the blond, trying to get her cousins to back off, he always thought she felt bad for the boy, but now Albus wasn't sure if it still was concern or something else, he surely hoped it was the first rather than the latter.

Scorpius heart started to beat a bit faster as he felt Roses gaze. His eyes automatically tried to find her, trying desperately not to look her way, he couldn't give in, his standing too important.

He had a tiring afternoon as it was, his current shag had asked a lot of him, he had let her take advantage of him, his stamina was not back up to par. He hated the girl, when he'd his way she would never come near to him again. The girl was to clingy as it was, Scorpius her alibi for being bossy. Him being Master of Slytherin her association with him making her the Lady by default.

A large Snowy Owl appeared sweeping the Great Hall, dropping a letter in front of Scorpius.

Scorpius rolled the parchment, reading the neatly scribbled font. "Scorpius" it said 'the Weasly girl is not to be engaged in any shape or form. There is something about this young woman. She radiates a lot of light. She'll decrease your power. Let this be a warning. Lucius'.

Grandfather meddling in my affairs is not wise. Scorpius had felt his magical abilities become stronger. His grandfather had aged considerably in the last seven years. Scorpius was capable of making his own decisions.

He found the redhead entertaining as well as easy on the eye, she made him feel good. So he would toy with her, until he had enough of her.

He stared at the Ravenclaw table, locking eyes with the witch, a small smirk formed in the corner of his mouth.

Rose felt her blood rise to her cheeks, hairs standing up on her arm. His eyes felt cold as ice.

Good he had a reaction, her cheeks reddened he could feel her heartbeat speed up. This was a good sign, he had her attention. He kept looking her way even when he talked to his fellow Slytherins, his eyes trained on hers.

"Hey, Rose are you all right?" Gemma enquired. Rose turned from red to white. "Are you ill?"

"No nothing" Rose answered, she stood up from her seat, exiting the Great Hall in a hurry, she wanted the Slytherin acknowledge her, but there had been something with his smirk, it wasn't sincere.

The Slytherins just all stood up from their seats and went their separate ways.

Rose made sure to be accompanied whenever she left her common room. She dreaded running into Scorpius.

He seemed a different person, she got the nauseating feeling there were two sides to his coin, one of the sides seemed to be more dominant than the other. Or both sides flowed together. It was difficult for her to pick up with whom she was dealing with.

She went to the library to look at the copies she made of the Malfoy papers. The library her second home, it felt comforting having the smell of books and manuscripts entering her manuscript concerning the Malfoy family traits where forged into an unreadable piece of coded text.

Rose was a Ravenclaw, a clever Ravenclaw so she decided to decipher the text, it took her two days to work it out. Sunday evening she finally cracked it.

The tattoo of the Scorpion was a family curse. It took the shape of the name holder. So in Scorpius case it looked like a scorpion.

The curse sucked compassion from its bearer, afflicting him with an increasing dark magic empowerment. When the owner killed someone the passing would be final. The Malfoy heir would possess a never relenting ability in dark magic, until it was passed on to another heir. The second would become stronger and the predecessor would get weaker.

Rose was thoroughly shaken by this. She wanted to save Scorpius, there was still some good in him. But she didn't have the foggiest how to engage in this undertaking.

The tattoo on his other arm she recognised as a Tri-Skellion. These were common amongst wizards. Even Muggles used them. They were an ancient Celtic sign. Scorpius tattoo was different. It being anti- clockwise, which was never a good sign. It usually meant something dark. The shape of the arms were also strange. Rose needed to delve deeper into this matter.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, I love constructive feedback**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, following. Still no beta so if you feel you want to contact me through my pm.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Sleeping beauty._**

Monday morning brought a double helping of potions class for advanced students. Rose love potions, she loved to stir ingredients together, turning them into a healing potion was her favourite, the class room, the smell of cauldrons, the herbs, everything oozed magic. She felt at home there, flourished in it.

The St. Mungo's healer assigned them their new partners for their project. He had been brought in as some of the current seventh years where so advanced at potions, they needed a Professor who brought out their excellence.

"Monojuice potion. Is your next assignment. It will take at least twenty five days to brew." He divulged, it was a difficult potion, Rose felt thrilled at the prospect of brewing this particular one. "I've partnered everybody up, assigning designated labs to each couple." He continued, Rose didn't want to speculate who it was, but it did fill her with dread somehow.

"First couple Zabini and Potter." Both boys started to groan, but went to the Professor picking up their assignment sheet, they started reading the manual and ingredients.

"Second: Parkinson and Stubbs"

"Please partner me with either Scamander or Longbottom"!" Rose prayed.

"Third: Longbottom and Scamander".

"Final: Malfoy and Weasley!"

Rose went to the professor to get their assignment sheet, her worst fear had become reality he'd assigned them the furthest dungeon.

Rose hesitantly took the seat next to Scorpius, he moved a bit closer and started to read the manual.

"Mmm" he mused, " looks rather interesting from up here. Rose blushed, he could be a bit less vulgar, she understood what he meant, she clutched her robes. "Let's get the ingredients from the cabinet". He said cooly, smirking as he did catch her reaction.

They grabbed a basket each, starting to pick the ingredients. The closet was a bit narrow, they divided the ingredients in top and bottom half.

Rose got the Black Beetle Eyes, Lacewing Flies and Fluxweed she made sure to take double portions telling Scorpius to do the same with his: Leeches, Romanian Longhorn Powder, Dragon Horn, Erumpent Tail and a piece of animal they wanted to change into, they had opted for an unicorn.

Rose was totally wrapped up in her search for her ingredients she failed to notice Scorpius blocking her path. She bumped into him standing up. Their noses nearly touching, his mercury liquid orbs caught her green emeralds. She saw something flicker in them. She touched his chest, her fingers burned into the fabric. She literally felt his flame touch her soul. Her senses went into overdrive, taking in his musk and peppermint scent feeling his...

He started to say something taking her back to the potions cabinet. "Red"?!

"Did you retrieve everything on your list?"

Rose inhaled deeply, composing herself, fighting her blush. He had called her red, his intonation had been more of a lusty drawl, or had she imagined it?

As she made her way back to their table Scorpius watched her. "Damn she went in my mind again," this time he felt it and saw it in her eyes. She left a burning sensation in his chest. It left a tingle where his heart was. I need to find a way of keeping her out, he pondered.

At the table they started to put their ingredients into paper wrappers and boxes.

They took their cauldrons, making their way out of the potions class room in search of their lab.

Rose was walking in front, Scorpius sauntered behind her.

He was taking in her beauty. Her bouncing curls, her shapely legs. Damn this witch had a beautiful face and body but she hid them in frumpy clothes and hair. She could be so hot if she would only allow herself, he mused. Wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb, she had not seen his eyes turn a darker shade of grey. Lust written all over his face, his body had taken over reasoning, the attraction was there even when Scorpius had no real knowledge of it consciously.

Rose opened up a dungeon door flicking her wand, "Lumos". The room lit up, revealing a big table with phials a couple of burners and some chairs. There was also a comfy couch.

They put their stuff on the table, starting to put everything in order.

Rose put the manual on the table and started to read the instructions :

Directions:

Stew the Lacewing Flies for twenty-one days. One twentysecond day add the Fluxweed picked during the full moon. Waiting twelve hours during each subsequent addition, add one ounce of Leeches, two black Beetle Eyes, the Romanian Longhorn Powdered Dragon Horn, and Erumpent Tail. Separate into vials and add the piece of animal.

Results:

Monojuice potion will transfigure the drinker into an animal for a period of twelve hours. Potion can only be taken once during that time. A full twenty-four hour period must pass before potion can be used again.

Scorpius stood behind her his chest nearly touching her back. A bit to close for Rose. She felt his breath against her neck. It caused her body to react. She felt her hair stand up in her neck, but in a pleasant way, this notion made her blush uncomfortably. Scorpius seemed oblivious to her reaction.

They decided to brew two potions, one as a backup. They agreed to come here every morning before classes, after classes and before curfew to check up on the potion.

Rose felt a bit uncomfortable being here alone with the blond Slytherin. She tried to persuade Scorpius that they could take turns in watching the potion, but Scorpius wouldn't hear of. Leaving her wondering why, there had never been any friendliness between them, up until her tending to him when he fell off his broom. His regards for her had been as it had been to anyone not in Slytherin, either total ignorance or contempt.

Scorpius felt delighted with himself. He could push her around as much as he liked without anyone in the vicinity.

He was also glad that he and Rose were partnered up, she was an excellent potioneer like himself. He would have hated to deal with anyone with an inferior knowledge on the subject.

As they set everything up, adding the first ingredient they were ready to leave.

Scorpius buckled over in agony. He clutched his ribs, he had to steady himself against the door.

Rose looked worriedly at him, swinging her arm around his back to keep him from dropping to the floor.

She steered him to the comfortable sofa within the lab, making him sit there. "Here, sit down!" She said. "Let me take a loot at your ribs, I so hope it isn't anything serious!" Seeing him in agony made her doubt her words.

Scorpius grit his teeth and hissed. He was in a lot of pain.

Rose undid his robe and started to take of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Revealing a still very bruised torso. She couldn't stand if someone was in agony, regardless of the person, her primal instinct taking over.

She did what she knew best. She started to trace his ribs and found that one rib hadn't healed properly. It was causing a lot of pain. She kneeled in front of him and started to slowly rub the sore spot and was chanting her spell. Immediately Scorpius sighed with relieve, this was better, he had kept his pain to himself, he had not felt right when he stepped out of bed this morning, trying to get on with the day, he really should have it checked out, deciding against it

He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to he ministrations. He trusted her to take care of him. Scorpius body got less tense and after a few minutes he felt the pain ease away.

He opened his eyes and whispered in her ear how grateful he was. Mmm she smelled nice, her touch was so soft, her curls tickled his face, her cheeks were delicate...

He looked into her green eyes and he started to bring his lips to her lips, ready to kiss her...

Rose jumped up and said: " right let' s get you to the medical wing, I think they have to check your rib, it isn't properly healed".

Scorpius snapped out of it and buttoned his shirt and put on his tie, he almost lost control.

Rose gave him support as he stood up from the chair. She wanted to walk out of the door with her arm in his. But he took his arm from hers walking by himself, he didn't want to be caught being assisted by a female. Cursing himself for dropping his guard.

They walked in silence towards the medical wing, Scorpius kept his distance, it was bad enough she walked him to the Medical Wing, he didn't need an escort. When they made their way from the dungeons up to Rose's turf she called a mediwitch, explaining Scorpius situation and her findings.

She left Scorpius there, "I'll take the first shift tonight in watching the potion, you should rest, tomorrow morning at eight we'll meet at the dungeon.

When she stepped out of the medical wing, she had to steady herself.

Wow, what happened just now?! Did Scorpius nearly kiss her?

Merlin, it must have been his gratitude or something. But somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice jumped for joy. The Blond had some kind off magnetic pull which made her heart flutter as much as he frightened her.

* * *

"Noooooooh, do not kill him"! Her voice shrill filled with anguish, echoing through the dormitory. It had been so quiet a mere minute ago.

Rose woke up with a jolt, sweat dripping from her head. Her hair sticking to her face. Gemma sat next to her on her bed, looking worrisome at her.

"Wow, that was a vicious one!" She stated.

Rose looked frantic around, becoming aware of her surroundings. Gemma, her bed, her dorm and thankfully Hogwarts. She breathed through her nose, trying to get as much air in her lungs as she could, feeling a heavy weight on her chest.

"Rose what was the dream about? Your voice sounded so scared, who wanted to kill who? Your dreams are becoming more vicious." Gemma knew about Rose special gift she always was concerned about her. Her dreams had always been troublesome, lately they had become more frantic. Okay Rose would sometimes murmur in her sleep, sometimes there where slivers of words, but never had they been as frantic as these. There was something about this specific cluster of dreams that worried Gemma. They were taking a physical toll on Rose. She did not look all right a pale ashen face filled with wide green orbs, heavily breathing, trying too steady herself as she came back to the world.

Rose contemplated if she should tell Gemma, but decided against it. She had to think about what her dreams meant. It was so confusing.

"Huh, what's the time?" She groaned.

"Half past seven Gemma replied"

"Wooaaah, I need to shower and I'm meeting Malfoy at eight o' clock for our potions assignment" Rose scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bag filled with toiletries into the shower-room.

Yes, that is the the problem, Gemma thought to herself. The dark, but fitt blond god. That is what is troubling you, keeping her thoughts to herself. Rose would not listen to her even if she expressed her worry. Whenever Rose latched on to someone in trouble she heed all warnings. All students knew Scorpius was trouble.

Rose grabbed her towel, fresh clothes and jumped into the shower. She was pretending not to have witnessed the look on Gemma's face.

She quickly lathered herself with soap, the shower refreshed her, sending cobwebs down the drain. Stepping out of the shower, covering her curls with a fluffy towel, quicly rubbing her body dry. Brushing her teeth, hastily discarding the towels on her bed. She would pick them up later.

Grabbing her bag, bolting out her common room. Running along corridors, heading for the dungeons. Hoping that she wouldn't come across any of the prefects.

Scorpius was leaning against the wall, a glint in his eyes and his smirk. His posture rigid, she could see his muscles through his sharp clothes. Scorpius Pointed at his watch and said. " Tssssss, five minutes late, my dear!"

Rose wet curls stuck to her head, her face was flustered.

"So Malfoy didn't' you have to be at breakfast with your Slytherin gang"!

" We all went in for an early breakfast!" "Shall we go in and check our potion?"

"Is your chest okay again?" Rose enquired, Scorpius looked well enough her medical and professional view kicking in.

" You wanna check for yourself ?" Scorpius retorted, gesturing towards unbuttoning his shirt, a large smirk plastered on his face. He loved riling her up, a bad reaction was still that, a reaction. He wanted to let her jump through his hoops, when and where he wanted her to.

" Uh, nuh, uh Rose grunted.

" But I think the potion looks good". She peered into the two cauldrons where the potion was simmering as it should.

Scorpius took a step towards Rose and said softly, "Thanks for yesterday." He got hold of one of her damp curls, wrapping it around his finger, pulling her closer, looking at her intently. A light fluttering, crept into her stomach. Scorpius sighed giving Rose a small peck on her cheek. Letting go of her ringlet, walking past her.

Rose thoroughly blushed, he had fingered her hair, given her a peck on her cheek, what was up with that. It was almost affectionate. Rose gathered her stuff, walking towards the kitchens. She was feeling quite hungry.

Scorpius stood outside the lab, contemplating what to do and asked her what her plans where, as their potions class were adjourned until their potion was ready.

Rose was taken aback but admitted that she skipped breakfast as she overslept that morning.

"Uhm, well I didn't have time to eat myself, I lied about the whole gang getting up early, we always head for breakfast at half past seven, so I didn't have much time to eat", would she terribly mind if he accompanied her.

Rose shook her head, No she wouldn't mind.

What in Merlins name was she thinking?! Eating breakfast in the kitchens with this obnoxious boy. She was surprised he suggested to accompany her.

They stepped into a busy kitchen. The house elves where clearing the breakfast servings.

Pippy the head of kitchen walked by and asked Rose what she and her friend wanted to eat.

Rose asked for some bacon sarnies and Scorpius ordered some eggs on toast.

Pippy motioned them to a small table, pouring them herbal tea and an espresso.

Rose warmed her hands on the large mug, drifting away in her thoughts, she remembered her dream and started to contemplate what it meant.

 _She was in the library researching the Malfoy curse. She read about tattoo's and remembered it tainted the bearers soul. It gave the owner access to dark and potent magic, when they killed another wizard the transformation would be complete. It would be a point of no return._

 _She was startled when she heard a noise behind her. Alastair Parkinson had crept up behind her and put a hand on her mouth and dragged her behind some bookshelves._

 _He started to rip her clothes apart Nott was on the lookout and cheered Parkinson on. He would be next he hollered._

 _Suddenly Nott slumped against a bookcase and Scorpius stood there towering over Parkinson, wand in hand. He looked rather illustrious, fuming angrily. " You do not touch what is mine Parkinson". And started an unforgivable. " Nooooooh,_

 _Rose screamed, half sobbing and panting, " Do not kill him"!_

Scorpius observed the beautiful redhead as she silently ate her sandwiches. She pulled her eyebrows together, she showed a lot off anxiety. She was clearly somewhere else! She also looked quite sad. Tears forming in her eyes, making them glassy. He felt a tug in his gut as he observed her. She brought something out in him, he did not expect.

"What goes on in your pretty head ?" He coaxed her.

"Pretty? no one ever called me pretty, my family set aside!"

"No one"?! Scorpius looked puzzled. "Not even you boyfriend?"

"Uhm, I don' t do boyfriend, girlfriend"! Rose plainly stated.

"So you never?"

"Well that is impertinent as it goes"! Rose stammered. She got a bit flustered.

" I meant to say. Kissed!" Scorpius snickered. "That's all!

No need to get angry here...Wouldn't t you like to be kissed?!"

"Not, really no, it brings a lot of hassle, and - I'm sure - it is not worth it..." Rose sighed. It wasn't worth it. Not without the right boy.

" O.k. If you say so", Scorpius snickered. This girl was unbelievably funny he mused.

"And now you make fun of me?" Rose felt heat rise to her cheeks, she had opened up a bit and was punished for being candid. He wasn't to be trusted.

Scorpius objected with his hands in front of him as a defence. "No, but not worth the hassle?! It is astounding"!

"I'm not having this conversation, with you off all people" Rose grabbed her stuff, thanked the house elves, turned on her heels, stomping out. She felt belittled made fun off, the one boy in all of Hogwarts who could have any withc he wanted, making fun of her.

Scorpius shook his head and went on his way. The girl was funny, she reacted with passion. Girls would always want one thing of him, prestige, this one didn't regard him as such. She was easily flustered a trait he didn't recognise.

After classes it was Scorpius turn to look in on the potion. He sat on the couch after he checked the potion.

This very couch where Rose lovingly tended to his wounds. He put his hand on his ribs the feel of her fingers lingered there, when he closed his eyes, she would be there, the freckles on her nose, those green orbs, titilating creature, her touch truly magical.

He felt sorry for the witch. Never been kissed? But he nearly did. He touched his lips with his fingers and mused how her lips would feel on his. He pictured her soft skin, plump lips. They were this soft pink, the kind he liked very much. He could almost smell her scent, feel her lips on his. He closed his eyes, wondering what her thoughts where, this morning in the kitchen. She looked worried and scared.

Scorpius felt mixed up when the girl entered his mind. It was not what should haunt him. He was this dark and strong carrier of the Malfoy legacy. The Malfoy line depending on his will power and strength, taking it a generation further. It had skipped his dad, moving to him and hopefully his off spring, the voice at the back of his mind reminding him of his Family duties.

He returned to his dorm, leading his pack to the great hall for diner. Strong purposeful strides they entered the hall. Sitting at the head of the table, watching the others took their place as well.

He filled his plate, started to eat and watch his fellow Slytherins. They were happily eating and chatty today.

Scorpius looked at the Ravenclaw table, trying to locate Rose, the girl slowly but unwittingly taking over his every thought.

She sat there with her friends, they were talking animatedly. She was at ease with them, her being at ease with him, it would be nice. His eyes went hazy, reminiscing towards the red curled head. Luckily he snapped back before anyone at his table noticed. A moment of weakness, no one should see that he had one. He himself didn't know he had weaknesses. The word had left his system when his gran dad, initiated him into the Old Religion.

Scorpius would meet her later to check on the potion, just before curfew, it was what they had agreed to.

He finished diner, walking out of the dining hall. He went to his room, taking of his shirt, he needed to check something. His tattoo felt a bit weird. No rephrase that, it tingled, he never felt that sensation before.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, checking his upper arm. He looked closely at the tattoo. Was it him or did it seem a tad bit smaller.

Scorpius freaked out, he paced up and down his room. What was happening? He slumped on his bed and buried his face in his hands, starting to ponder about the effect. What had changed? He couldn't get his head around it.

He finally lied down, drifting in to a restless sleep. Tossing, turning, sweating profusely, his brain worked up, trying to sleep off his tension and fears.

When he woke up he decided that Rose was the problem. Him befriending her was the mistake he made. He would have to place distance between them, acting around her on a professional level.

It was eight o' clock he decided he would go to the lab, reschedule their time. They would take turns in watching the potion.

He reached the dungeons and found Rose waiting there.

He went in the lab with her stating: "We're taking turns in watching the potion. This is taking too much time as it is, we're both qualified enough to handle it individually."

He relayed all of this in a professional manner.

"So if we make this your turn, then I will do the next and so on. Every three days we can evaluate at the late shift until the twenty first day and from then on we can alter our arrangements." When he was done delivering his speech he turned on his heel and walked out. Leaving a somewhat bewildered Rose.

She felt a tug at her heart but started to focus on the task at hand. She didn't catch Scorpius face when he stomped out.

He started to run along the corridor and out of the castle. He went to the bridge, catching his breath. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He didn't give in to them flowing on to his cheeks.

He never felt so torn-up before. It broke his heart when he saw all colour drain from Roses face.

Why did this witch have this effect on him. He didn't know, he didn't want to know he told himself. Or rather tried to convince himself.

He sat down with the bannister to his back. He stared up at the starry night, it was a clear sky, he knew where his constellation stood, it shone down at him like a beacon, sitting there motionless he let darkness engulf him, trying to sort the sudden spurt of emotion, until curfew. The cold caught up on him, making him feel a bit stiff. His body still had not healed entirely. He didn't want to give into it. He had to brace himself, taking time to heal showed weakness, he didn't do weakness. He wouldn't allow it from his fellow Slytherins.

He went to the dungeon to take his shift.

When he arrived he found Rose curled up and asleep on the comfortable chair. Her face was a bit blotched. Had she been crying? Why would she, he didn't owe her anything but gratitude for healing him which had been her job to do so in the first place.

He checked the potion, it looked fine. The colour was the right shade.

He didn't want to wake up Rose but curfew was coming up, he took his robe, covering Rose gently with the dark green fabric. He needed her to sleep, she didn't look right. Nor had she done so the last few days. He made sure she was tucked in comfortably, touching her cheek, bringing his lips to hers, kissing Rose delicately on hers. Their lips barely touching. " Sleeping beauty " he whispered softly. Walking out without making a noise. He had kissed her gently, remembering when he entered the dungeon common room, he wasn't sure why he had done so, her lying there, peacefully,quiet, he had felt this strong urge, acting upon it had felt natural. Now he didn't know, she made him weak a sly voice in the back of his mind scoffed.

Rose woke up when Scorpius covered her with his robe. But she didn't let on. She felt the kiss and heard him whisper sleeping beauty.

No boy ever kissed her, but this, barely a kiss was the sweetest thing ever.

The next morning it was Rose turn to check the potion. She stood up walked over the table, checking the cauldrons. They looked fine to her.

She folded Scorpius robe, deciding she would return it at the earliest hour, walking past Slytherin dungeon. Placing it in front of the entrance, returning to the comfort that was Ravenclaw tower. She nearly skipped there, her heart felt lighter because Scorpius did care about her. She wondered why he was so harsh yesterday, but decided to give him some space. She would try to find out later.

She entered her bedroom. Gemma was awake, flinging herself at Rose. "" Rose I was worried!" She exclaimed what happened?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gemma, I checked the potion late last night and read my book and I must have fallen asleep!" " When I woke up it was all ready past curfew so I decided to stay in the lab!"

Gemma narrowed her eyes quizzically and whispered:" Alone?"

"Duh, of course alone what do you take me for?" Rose looked quizzically over to her friend, the girl had been agonised she could see that much.

"Well Malfoy is rather hot in a arrogant sulky way!" Gemma uttered. " But no, of course you wouldn't it would interfere with your academics, wouldn you Rose?"

"That's right Gemma, you know me so well!" she could still feel his lips barely touching hers. She would saviour the feeling.

Rose grabbed her towel and toiletries fresh underwear and headed for the shower!

Gemma stood there and arched her eye brow shaking her head. The Malfoy boy was definitely hot, Rose could be so stuck up sometimes, even when she was her best friend. How could she live like this?

* * *

 **Reviews would be lovely, let me know what you feel and think where the story will take us. I know it is still kind of fluffy but it 'll turn darker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Not betaed.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 Found**_.

Rose and Scorpius established an understanding into working together. On the third day they evaluated their previous findings and concluded that the potion was coming along nicely. Successfully avoiding working together, interaction being minimal,as both wished it should be, awkwardness skilfully ignored.

Scorpius felt his strength gaining once again, Rose felt less gloomily. This was the preferred situation for the both of them. Rose felt her blissfulness return to its former state, her academics flourishing as ever before.

On the twenty second day the potion was ready for its next step adding the fluxweed.

Scorpius gave Rose the honour in doing so. They chose to start at eight o' clock in the morning so the next step would be twelve hours later.

Rose added the fluxweed and the potion turned the right colour. She became so excited she hugged Scorpius. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head against his broad shoulders.

Scorpius tensed up. But hugged her back. "Second step successful" he murmured softly in Roses ear". She smelled so nice. He wished things would be different between them. He didnt know why he had these thoughts about her, she was a bloody Gryffindo for fucks sake, a danger to his strength.

Rose pulled her head back so she was able to look him in his eyes. The hug had felt so right.

His mercury liquid orbs stared into her green emeralds. His breathing increased as his heart beat sped up.

Rose swallowed, staring back at the blond in front of her. Her heart rate increasing, electricity flowing between her chest and his. Keeping her hands around his neck.

Tension became palpable.

Scorpius bent his head and pressed his lips delicately against Roses. He kept his eyes fixed on hers. They looked at her pleadingly. She sighed, leaning into his kiss. Her eyes fluttered close for a moment as she took in the moment.

He opened his mouth and softly nipped her lower lip. Pulling it gently between his lips, stroking it gently with his tongue. He released her lower lip and proceeded with her upper lip. Nipping at it and stroking it with his tongue. He alternated his movements and pulled Rose closer.

Rose moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer. She clearly enjoyed this.

He kissed her more fiercely, his tongue swirling between her lips asking for entrance, Rose parted her lips and she granted him entry.

Scorpius gently swirled his tongue against hers. Rose closed her eyes and pulled Scorpius even closer.

Their kiss became deeper and the couple totally immersed themselves in each other.

They both felt the attraction towards each other. It became increasingly hard to resist, for the both of them. Rose felt she was threading darker grounds but was unable to stop her self. Her mind said no, her heart told her otherwise.

Scorpius knew he had to resist this enchanting witch, it was better for both of them, he was putting her in harms way, but his heart told him she was the one: The one who could mend him.

Scorpius started to stroke Roses back until he reached her lower back and bum. Rose startled and let go of Scorpius.

Scorpius ruffled his hair and apologised profusely.

Rose blushed deeply, smiling at him demurely.

"Uhm, happy the potion is coming along" she stated.

"Ah, right yes, well let's get going we need to get to our classes.

Scorpius touched Roses hair as she left the lab. He loved her curls.

He went to his ancient runes class, taking his seat in the back of the room. Picked up his books and took his quill. His thoughts drifted to this magnificent red head. She was clever, beautiful and very kind hearted. Her hands and fingers soft to the touch. They way they could roam his chest, breath taking. He was so far away, he didn't catch the assignment for the day. Translating runes the professor wrote on the black board, they needed to translate it and explain the prophecy behind it.

Nott poked Scorpius and hissed; " Oi, Scorpius let' s get working.

" Erm, right", Scorpius reluctantly replied.

"So what's up?" Nott enquired.

" What do you mean, what's up?"

"Well you seem pre occupied!"

"Oh, yeah, the potion just went into its next stage!" Scorpius gladly offered. "How is yours coming along, by the way?"

"Uhm, yeah fine!" But are you sure you're talking about your potion, and not a certain Weasel?!"

Scorpius clenched his fists, gritting his teeth, but didn't go for the bait. Nott always liked to challenge him. He wanted to take reign over the Slytherin clan. But Scorpius was too strong, but Nott never relented.

Scorpius needed to watch his back.

After class it was Rose turn to watch the potion. The colour remained the same indicating that all went well.

During diner Scorpius contemplated what Nott said and yes his head was filled with thoughts about the pretty redhead. He smiled inwardly he had to keep a straight face, his fellow Slytherins were always keeping an eye out for weakness. They were always in for the kill.

Before he went to the lab he checked his tattoo in the mirror he was in for a major shock! His scorpion had decreased in size.

"Oh what, do you think about that"! Nott smugly noted," the Scorpion is welting!" " How did that happen?!" " Oh no, let me guess a Weasel happened!" " Better get a Weasel on your arm!" " Woooh, hahaha, hilarious"!

Scorpius started fuming as he pulled his shirtsleeve down, storming out of the Slytherin dorm. He should have never trusted Nott about his tattoo. He could have guessed it would backfire someday. But he had been so young and he had to forge an alliance with the other Slytherins.

He made his way to the lab and saw Rose waiting happily by their cauldrons.

" Would you do the honours for the next ingredient?" she offered.

He took the leeches, slipping them in the cauldrons, they waited for the colour to change and when it did. Rose cheerily clapped her hands.

But when she got a good look , Scorpius face angry, she paled immediately.

She noticed his dishevelled hair and saw his shirt. His chiselled chest showed. It was quiet unusual for Scorpius to be in this state of undressness.

" Are you in pain, Scorpius?" She softly asked. His body language gave of this eerie hardness, she was afraid to come closer.

Scorpius anger got the better of him as he turned on his heel and angrily stated " It is all your fault, you weaken me"! Before he fled the door.

Rose felt tears well up, she slowly sat back in her chair.

She felt so elated before. Her heart wrenched and she openly cried. She had just begun to lose her heart to Scorpius. She couldn't help him if he didn't let her.

Scorpius ran outside, he headed for the forest. He found a tree on the outskirts and slumped down.

Rose returned to her dorm, trying to compose her demeanour. She stepped into the Ravenclaw common room, it was fairly quiet, some students sat there talking, some of them busy with their homework. Rose went to her bedroom quietly, trying not to attract attention from her fellow housemates, entering her empty bed room staring at her favourite place in the castle; the window sill. She liked spending time sitting there, she could watch the scenery outside, read or just stare without purpose.

As she stared out silver blond hair stood out in the moonlight as she watched the forest.

A voice in the back of her mind motioned her to go there and confront the boy. It wasn't right how he treated, her, kissing her like that than switching like she was some kind of plague infested creature.

She made her way out of the castle and ran towards the forest.

As she reached Scorpius she saw a different boy, he was crying it made her gut wrench seeing him like this, she kneeled beside him. She touched his wet face, reaching down, desperately wanting to kiss him. But as she tried, he gave her a look that made her stomach turn, these eyes weren't the warm eyes she knew, instead these cold grey orbs pierced her emeralds. His eyes left hers as he stood up and walked away in to the forest. Rose could not let him go like this and followed him. She reached for his arm.

Something stirred inside Scorpius, Rose just touched his tattoo, he grabbed Rose, cupped her face and feverishly kissed her, he invaded her mouth and his tongue grabbed hers as he roughly kissed her. He pushed her against a tree, pinning her tightly against the bark.

His hand tangled in her hair, pressing her head even firmer into his.

His inside demanded to take her right here against the tree.

Rose froze, his kiss felt to angry, his hands on her hips, clawing in her flesh, it became to feral. She tried to push Scorpius away, he didn't back off, if anything his kiss became more demanding, his hand went behind her back, at a certain point Rose thought he would take her, but something snapped inside him, he pulled away.

"Oh, guck, sorry Rose, I didn't meant to harm you, please forgive me!" He turned around he felt ashamed, she al ready confessed a to never having a boyfriend before, she must be scared beyond her wits. Damn his inner voice, taking over when he least needed it.

Rose pulled her self together, a voice told her to comfort him even when he had just tried to force himself upon her, touching her inappropriately, she turned around Scorpius and held him. She started to rock him gently in her arms. She knew it wasn't him that attacked her.

Scorpius needed her too much. She couldn't leave him like this.

She held him until he calmed down.

He tried to look at Rose but was afraid of what he would see in her eyes. "Please help me" he whispered.

Rose gently kissed his hair and trailed her lips until she found his mouth. She gently nipped his lower lip and dipped her tongue between his lips. She found his tongue and caressed his with hers. She could taste his tears. They tasted salty.

She deepened their kiss. His emotion touched her heart and it sprung up as she felt joy in Scorpius soul.

She stopped kissing, resting her forehead against his catching her breath.

Scorpius looked down and caught her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, help me please stop this madness!?" Rose nodded.

He pulled Rose by her collar and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

Before they headed back Scorpius cast a disillusionment charm. If Rose could have seen him from the castle, anyone could see them emerge from the forest. "It would be best if we kept 'us' a secret for now!" Scorpius suggested.

" Ooh since when are we an us" Rose teased.

"Since you agreed to help me" Scorpius gruffed.

"I like it! Being an us!"

" What about the hassle!" Scorpius said.

They became quiet as they neared the castle. It was well past curfew as they entered.

Scorpius escorted Rose to the Ravenclaw tower and gave her a small peck on her cheek. "See in you in the lab half past seven!"

Rose looked surprised about the time.

"You, know, we can get a half an hour extra to spend together" He tilted her head up to him, brushing his lips over hers.

Rose touched the Ravenclaw door knocker and the eagle came alive stating the entrance riddle: "They are two sisters. One gives birth to the other, who in turn gives birth to the first. What are the two sisters?" " Day and night," Rose declares.

" Oh, that is how its done, I heard rumours, but never knew it worked this way!"

Rose blew him a kiss and headed inside.

Scorpius entered the Slyherin common room, taking two steps down to his bedroom.

Nott, Parkinson and Zabini were all ready fast asleep. Scorpius was glad he didn't have the energy in thinking of an excuse right now.

The next morning he lead his fellow Slyhterins to the breakfast table and started to eat quickly, he excused himself and headed for the lab.

He headed inside and saw Rose standing there with her back towards the door. She was this epiphany of what beauty should be.

He rushed forward and snaked his arm around her waist and pushed her curls aside an nuzzled her neck. She let out a small gasp and turned her head so she could kiss him. He smirked against her lips. He wanted her kisses so badly it hurt.

Their lips locked and their tongues started to explore their mouths.

Scorpius felt something stir inside his trousers. He couldn't help his body, he reacted so heavily to her pressence. He felt embarrassed about it pushing Rose gently forward!"

" Uhm sorry about that!" He repented.

" I have a confession to make!" So maybe were even after that". Rose declared.

"When I nursed you at the medical wing I noticed your tattoos, I never saw anything like them, I went into the restricted section of the library and looked them up."

"And did you find anything?" Scorpius looked puzzled about this.

" Uhm well, I found something about a curse and Malfoy legacy." " Erm, and..." Rose blushed profusely. "Uhm, well I have some special abilities as you are well aware of" They allow me to enter someone's mind, I kind of went into yours."

"Mmmm". Scorpius mused; "I guessed as much all ready."

"Oh, you did" Rose blushed some more.

" Well, I can look up some more about this sort of dark magic in the restricted section! I'm quite good at finding information. But I have a shift coming up at the medical wing this weekend so, I can start Sunday Evening."

Scorpius was delighted he had found this incredible smart witch. And she was his, he felt so lucky.

"But now we need to ad the two black beetle eyes." Maybe we should crush them with the mortar and pestle." We can ad them first to the first cauldron and watch what colour it changes into before we ad it to the second one!" Rose suggested.

Scorpius agreed an they tried it. The potion turned the right colour and they proceeded with the second one.

Rose turned to face Scorpius and kissed him again. "See you tonight!" She whispered into his lips.

She walked away and went out of the lab. She liked this kissing stuff, she mused to herself a smile forming on her lips as she touched them, he lingered on them, she closed her eyes, she could even smell him on her robes. It was a good thing.

Scorpius groaned, he wanted her so badly it ached. He never had so much patience with a girl before. But she was worth the wait he comforted himself.

* * *

 **So the middle part has kept me busy, it was more explicit, but I couldnt mary the third part in this chapter so I changed it back and forth. This is still rated M so more heavy stuff is coming up, more angst adult themes and a shocking end. I started writing this year and a half ago, my iPad crashed about a year ago, leaving me with a couple of chapters, which are a bit more crude as I hope my writing has picked up and Dwveloped, so in a few chapters my style will change a bit. I transeferred to pages and iCloud so no more surprises at that end.**

 **Thankx for favouriting, following and reviewing, the latter highly apreciated and will be mentioned in my next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to J.K. Rowling for providing world and characters, BBC drama I used some elements from Merlin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Revelations.**

Rose started her shift at the medical wing and Scorpius would check the cauldrons.

Rose shift was rather uneventful. She had time to think about Scorpius and his predicament. She really , really liked him and wanted to help him so much. But she could not shake the feeling that she somehow was involved in the prophecy, she felt this incredible connection which nestled inside her body and soul as the days progressed. The autumn colours started to show outside the castle, she could feel her spirit becoming increasingly adaptive to her surroundings, golden, browns and reds like blurry clouds around her. Golden whenever she was near Scorpius, red as she felt overwhelmed with passion for her could she call him boyfriend? Brown as something dies, she wasn't sure what that was, but it was there lingering in the edge of her awareness. It scared her as much as it comforted her. Brown sometimes turned to black, gloomily around the edges. A shiver ran down her spine thinking about the black, the colour of the ink on his arms. She never thought she would fall for such a bad boy, but she had hadn't she...

Sunday evening she finally found time to head for the library. She made her way into the restricted section. She knew that books concerning dark magic would be in there, she'd come across them whenever she needed them. They seemed to find her, she beleived whole heartedly, dark magic didn't exist, rather than it would turn dark when used by the dark wizards, it could easily be worked by lighter beings, unfortunately many where scared in using it even for great things. Thus only described by evil, making the books ooze darkness, merely reflecting the souls using to better their dark purposes.

She searched the stacks for book on magical enchantments and body markings. She had to go deep into the section but finally found the manuscript she was looking for. She hid it in her pouch.

The pouch helped her mum during the war. She had a whole tent stuffed in there. She and her friends hid in the tent almost a year searching for horcruxes. Rose stepped inside the restricted section, it somehow felt chillier here, she could see her breath, her hairs stood up on her arms, a shiver ran through her spine, she felt eyes on her, not like any ghosts haunting the castle, she was familiar with them, this was dark magic trying it's way into her skull, brain, being, she wouldn't let it get under her skin deflecting it.

Rose roamed the shelves for the Tri Skelion mark and came across a book on dark societies through the ages. Upon opening the book she felt a burning sensation on her finger tips. The book was drenched with dark stuff. Alarm bells went off through her entire body, her senses worked like a sponge, she had be careful handling the manuscript, it could easily affect her demeanor. She knew she had to take this book in order to aid Scorpius. It wasn't a question of helping him, she felt there was a connection deeper than just this physical attraction she felt whenever she was near him. She wrapped the book into a leather cloth. She cast a protective charm on it so it wouldn't taint her pouch or her for that matter. She uttered "Salvio Hexia"! And closed her pouch.

She would read the book and manuscript when it was her turn to check on the cauldrons. The lab would be nice and quiet, no one to disturb her, she would miss being there once their assignment was over.

She also retrieved the copy she made earlier from the Malfoy family tree. Rose already established Scorpius earliest ancestor Iseldir. He was dated as far back as Merlin. Which came as no surprise to her. A lot of the pureblood families prided themselves as going back until the Merlin Era.

Iseldir was the leader of one of the Druid clans roaming the Northern Region of Camlan. Rose found Malfoy Manor was established near the grounds of Camlan. So their property had to ooze dark magic. Druids used to camp out on grounds drenched with magic, they used its magic to enhance their spells and created artifacts containing magic.

It was common knowledge that Merlin had to go in hiding because King Uther banished all magic from the Kingdom, as his wife had perished because of it. Or so he assumed she did, she had been a witch her self, providing Uther and her son Arthur their leadership abilities. All humans and creatures blessed with magic had to go in hiding in fear of being persecuted. This also explained the hatred of purebloods against Muggles. King Uther was a Muggle and killed a lot of people within the Kingdom as to purify his lands and therefore avenging his wife.

King Arthur obviously benefited from Merlin's powers but the magical society had all ready gone underground and retreated from Muggle life.

The only people from the Muggle outside brought in were children with magical powers, they could not be left without proper education and schooling, they would pose a threat in revealing the magical society, thus Hogwarts was created to cater for education to all of whom displaying often than not they had ancestors within the magical world. This is what they were told at Muggle studies, which were mandatory for any student at Hogwarts. But it wasn't enough for pure-bloods to stop hating Muggle students. They clearly must've had wizards as ancestors. This puzzled Rose to great length, she wondered about Hermione,her mother was a dab hand at investigating, she never mentioned having witches as forefathers. Rose knew there had to be, leaving her to wonder as why her mother never relented this to her or her brother.

The other manuscript mentioned tattoo's and binding them to magic as in dark magic. In the Old Religion it was not uncommon to link people within the same society. Like the Dark Mark to summon or contact one another. Scorpius, Scorpion tattoo linking him to the Malfoy tree. It gave its owner direct access to his forefathers handing down dark magic through to the next generation. Connecting him directly with either his father or grandfather. Rose felt it had to be his granddad as Draco Malfoy really tried to escape his past.

It was a lot to digest for Rose. It gave her a headache just thinking about all the evil surrounding Scorpius, her heart felt constricted so much brown turning into black. Browns alive but turning into black, symbolizing death, or rather never being able to turn alive again. Scorpius was still brown, there was still time in her humble opinion.

Now she needed to find a way of aiding Scorpius.

Rose checked her watch and made her way up to her dorms it was getting quite late. Her brain and body needed to rest. Hopefully she would have a peaceful night, her dreams always haunted with spirits guiding her, warning her foreboding her future which still could be shaped by her.

The next morning she felt a bit better, replenished, her dreams had left her feeling fit, she went to have breakfast with her friends.

Rose watched Scorpius from across the great hall, she tried not to give away her feelings to her friends and her cousins. She felt for him, he was handsome beyond comparison, platinum blond slicked back hair, he should let it fall down naturally Rose mused,strong jaw line, fine cheek bones. Very good physique, but his soul touching, no reaching out for hers the most irradiating thing about him, he gave of light, she knew most wouldn't get to see that quality. Maybe it was reserved for her eyes only.

Scorpius would lead his fellow Slytherins as he had done before, minus one fact. His attention focussed on a certain lady across the hall. The red Ravenclaw, a Weasley, his girl, was she, he guessed she was, realization hitting him like a blow to the chest, going right for the jugular, his heart.

He tried to glance her way inconspicuously, hoping sincerely no one at his table noticed, luckily he never engaged into their idle chit chats, his austerity, aiding him to look at his fair maiden. Her poised, posture, her bubbly persona, illuminating anyone near her, her shine rubbed off, unknowingly to her friends, or rather they made sure to be near her, her flame keeping them warm. Somehow he fell into cheap euphemism describing her, making him smirk because he failed himself, he didn't do cheap. His heart beating to a new rhythm in sync with hers.

They went to their classes as usual, nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed like it always except all wasn't.

After classes they met at the lab. Rose divulged the information which she had gathered the evening before. Scorpius wasn't aware of the prophecy but not too surprised either. He knew that the Malfoy's always were a force to be reckoned with. On more than one occasion at gatherings an do's the other pureblood families revered his grandfather and he told Rose it was why he was betrothed. Pureblood families wanted to be in the inner circle. The Malfoy circle.

Rose relented that now she needed to find information on how to get Scorpius out of the prophecy, if it was at all possible, she didn't know. Scorpius agreed, he wanted out of it as well, sometimes the tattoo made him feel things, made him act a certain way, he wasn't always comfortable about, certainly not regarding Rose, which he kept to himself, he didn't want her to be scared or frightened. Had he known how strong she was, not the fragile figure he perceived, he would have shared his inner feelings.

Rose made her mind up about it, she would do anything. She was getting attached and felt that his fate was entangled with hers.

Rose went to Professors Trewlany's tower room. He had been so deep in her thoughts she did not notice that she headed here. But again this made sense. The one place in Hogwarts other than her dorm room which made her feel comfortable and enlightened her in the matters concerning her gift.

As she felt a connection towards Scorpius, she could use her special gift, maybe they would shed some light in what direction she had to put her efforts in freeing him.

Professor Trewlany gave Rose a key to her divination class room, she had access outside class hours.

Rose turned the key and stepped inside the class room. She went to the window with the windowsill. She liked to sit there as she read her leafs the light coming from the window felt warm and was filtered by the milky glass. Even now with the light of the moon it comforted her. She fluffed the cushion and headed for the storage cupboard, she took the Willow basket which contained her own paraphernalia, a tin with her own blend, she found that this mix was the most fragrant and suited her abilities and provided her the best concentration. She also stored her earthenware teapot and china porcelain teacup and saucer. The teapot originated from grandmother Weasley, the teacup and saucer were grandma's Granger's. They were these delicate bone china Royal Daulton Periwinkles. They gave her such a strong connection to her relatives. Her mother had given her a silver tea egg from Fortnum and Grayson. A Muggle shop none the less. But it worked.

She lit a fire under the kettle and waited for the water to boil. The time it took for it to become the right temperature, she used to get into concentration modus. She breathed in with her nose and exhaled through her mouth,clearing her mind, opening her third eye. The whistle blew as the water boiled. Rose filled the tea egg half leaving room for the leafs to expand as they released their flavour. She poured the water in her teapot and dipped the tea egg in the water. After five minutes an aromatic scent penetrated her nostrils, telling her to pour the tea. she poured the tea in her cup.

When it had cooled down she drank the beverage leaving halve a teaspoon of liquid in the cup. Lifting the cup with her left hand and swirling the cup three times from left to right. Carefully placing the cup upside down on the saucer draining the excess of the liquid.

Rose closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose concentrating on the tea leafs and started to gaze at the result in her cup.

Immediately a few symbols stood out. A moon, indicating a significant event happening with either a full moon or a new moon. Lovers, ivy, as goes without saying, making her anxious as next to the lovers three symbols appeared which held a major significance to the future, bringing joy and sadness. As well as a horse, a key and an owl. A horse indicates the lover would be truthful but also something that connected to one of the symbols which would bring sadness. The key made her chuckle, their relationship would be fiery and passionate. The owl bringing knowledge and insight. She gazed at the cup as a tear drop made its way down her cheek and fell into the cup. She wiped her cheek and started to clear the table. She took the teapot and rinsed it at the sink. The door of the class room opened and Professor Trewlany appeared, looking with a lot of empathy through her thick glasses. She opened her arms to Rose and held her in a tight embrace.

Rose knew what the future was holding for her and she needed to embrace it. She was to be a major pawn in this endgame. As this was what it was, not the beginning or middle, the prophecy ending with her and Scorpius, providing the future with so much more brightness than the last century had brought the Wizarding World. Her uncle Harry would be delighted,as his journey had been part of this.

She asked Trewlany to contact Hermione for her. She would be the owl giving her new information and insight.

Rose decided to not let Scorpius in on all details before she could speak to her mother. She did make her mind up about being close to Scorpius.

Rose headed for the lab as Scorpius added the Romanian Longhorn Powdered Dragon Horn the potion started to bubble and steam floated above the cauldron. Rose chanted an incantation and flicked her wand thrice. The brew calmed down and turned clear.

Scorpius and Rose smiled, this is how it should be at this stage. The chemistry or rather alchemy discernible.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. How it is**.

"Yes, Sybil, thanks for telling me!" Hermione saw the Divination Professors unruly bush vanish from the green flames. She sighed, the Professor just delivered the news she most dreaded, or rather had feared. Hermione knew it was inevitable, fate showed it's cards to her many years ago, she so hoped it wouldn't happen just yet. Rose happiness meant more to her than her own, she could only stand by and aid her when times would prove to be difficult, nothing in her power could prevent this. She searched all possibilities, but to no avail. She crossed her office, picking up her stack of papers, she needed to revise them, holding them in her hand as she sat down. What felt like mere minutes turned into what seemed forever, her assistant found her sitting at her desk papers in hand. "Mrs. Weasley- Granger!" He said, snapping Hermione back into reality.

Rose and Scorpius met each other at every shift they had together, working potions together seemed to be an effortless working relationship. They moved around each other like it was the most natural thing. They had to be careful around others, not giving away how comfortable they were around each other, more than comfortable, ever since that first kiss.

Rose wasn't sure what to divulge about her teacup leafs reading, some powerful stuff was revealed to her, Trewlany had known and contacted her mother for her. Next Hogsmeade weekend her mother would meet her at The three broomsticks, she liked to come over often talk to her and her brother Hugo, she liked to keep close contact with them, as a Muggle born she found it hard to adapt too letting them out of her sight for long periods off time, even when she herself had been to Hogwarts.

"So, what are your plans for Hogsmeade?" Scorpius asked Rose when they were in their Laboratory.

Rose felt heat rise in her heart, Scorpius never displayed such casual questions, normally he demanded or was very to the point, never this vague.

"I'm meeting my mum with Hugo!" Rose answered him, watching his reaction closely. "Why?" She moved over to his side of the table.

"Nothing particular!" Scorpius said gruffly.

"And you?" Rose leaned closer.

"Uhm, well need to take one off the Slytherin girls!" He said gloomily.

"Oh..." Rose shoulders sagged.

"Yeah, well it's tradition to take them out!" Scorpius answered her truthfully, Rose could hear regret in his voice.

"I'd rather take you!" He said as he turned to face her, tilting her chin up to face him, his fingers lingered there, they were not pushy but soft to the touch, gentle, his thumb caressed her lower lip gently. "I..." He stuttered before leaning down, his lips on hers, brushing hers, his arm around her back, pulling her in.

Rose closed her eyes, being as near to him like this sending all kinds of signals through her body, craving his touch.

As swift as he had kissed her, he hugged her tight, his nose buried in her neck.

Rose sighed, she could have done with a good snog from him, gone were those, I don't need a boyfriend, it is all so complicated feelings, she wanted him to kiss her. He didn't kiss her often, like he was afraid to show her that side of their relationship. Like he was afraid to break her, scaring her.

"Scorpius?!" Rose asked. She had to help him get over treating her like fragile thing.

"Mmmyess, flower!" He said nose still buried in her neck.

He was so sweet sometimes, especially calling her flower.

"You can kiss me you know, I won't break!" A soft smile on her face, red cheeks mentioning this made her blush.

"Oh, can I now!" He said mockingly, leaning back, looking her in her eyes, cupping her head with his hand as he moved back, slowly bringing his lips back to hers, gently nipping her plump lips. She was a truly stunning creature, even in this dim-lighted dungeons she soaked up the light, practically lighting up the confined dark space, it was easy to fall head over heels for her, maybe he all ready did so. Scorpius pulled her head closer as his tongue moved into her mouth, electricity running havoc in his spine.

Rose answered his tongue with mutual enthusiasm, she so wanted this, it made her feel so close to him, his strong arm around her waist, his toned chest and abs touching her soft feminine build.

His kiss became more urgent, deepening, he lifted her up, setting her on the free space on the table, moving between her legs, their tongues dancing, caressing, taking in, remembering how each of them tasted. Scorpius fingers entangled themselves in her red curls, he wanted to stay like this; lip locked. He felt something stir. Again, he hated that, Rose was much more than a girl he wanted to fuck, he hated the girl he had to take to Hogsmeade, he hated being a Slytherin he hated himself. He ended the kiss, excusing himself, leaving Rose bewildered behind.

Again.

He returned to his room, crashing down on his bed, he had stomped through Slytherin common room, not noticing his fellow house members. He hoped they had not seen his grief stricken face. He could punch himself in the head, he felt uncertain he could not fuck her any time soon, he wanted too, fucking maybe not the right word, making love to her was, he'd never done that, using girls as they did him came more natural. Emotions never an issue, he would have to talk to Rose eventually.

Scorpius avoids Rose for a couple of days, sticking to o his time sloth, luckily she didn't attempt to make contact. She was a wise person, she must've sensed he needed some space.

Rose met her mum alone at the pub, Hugo didn't mind, he liked to hang out with his Gryffindor friends, he was at an age hanging out with his moth, wasn't the coolest thing to do.

Hermione sat at a secluded boot at the back of the establishment, she ordered warm ginger beer, she needed to dull the pain a bit, even when the drink was low in alcohol. She wrung her hands together in her lap waiting for her daughter, catching the red head as she walked into the pub, heads turned as she had grown to be a exceptionally beautiful girl. Hermione waved at her signaling her were she was located, Rose beamed towards her, they shared a good bond, always had done so. Rose walked over to her mum, a huge smile spread on her face. "Mum!" She greeted her mother.

Hermione stood up, opening her arms for her daughter into a tight embrace. She hugged her daughter with all her heart felt love. Taking in her daughters familiar scent, tears followed staying logged inside the corners of her eyes. She sniffled. "Hey baby!" Her voice croaked. Composing herself, "Come sit!" She scooted inside the boot, taking Rose hand in hers as she sat next to her. Their eyes met in mutual understanding, no words were exchanged for a couple of minutes, their eyes exchanging shared emotions. "So tell me sweetie, how is your new Beau?" Her voice laced with warmness.

Rose blushed at her mothers words, the woman saw through her like no one else. "Very kind, intelligent and very, very handsome!" Rose spoke proudly. Talking about him made her heart speed up, owning up to her feelings to her mother, making it real. His face fluttered in front of her minds eye, his warmth touching her like he was near her.

"You sound like you like him ver much Rose!" Her mother acknowledged.

"I do, mum, I never felt like this before, it is difficult though, we're not in the open about it, it's complicated to put it mildly!" Rose felt at ease discussing it with Hermione, they always had a you can tell me anything relationship even when her relationship with Scorpius was a new territory, she never had romantic feelings let a lone kissed a boy, but she felt very strong about him.

"But he's the one? From the prophecy?" Hermione squeezed her hand even tighter her eyes shining with tears.

"Yes, mum I believe he is..." Rose felt heat rise to her cheeks, the implication of him being the one the prophecy foretold her about in her leafs.

"You don't have to divulge if you feel overwhelmed, but I need you to watch his granddad, Rose! That man is as dangerous as they come." Her eyes were serious, Rose could tell, the tears had evaporated, concern shining through them. "Now, sweetie how is, Hugo, Albus and schoolwork?"

Hermione and Rose had a good chat, ate something before Hermione flood away, leaving Rose, urging her to contact her when anything came up, either by floo, Patronus or coin.

Rose promised she'd contact her in case of emergency.

Rose set foot outside the Three Broomsticks still deep in thought about her mother and Lucius Malfoy.

 _"Oooooh, Scorpy can we go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?"_ A bubbly voice squealed behind her, Rose had to restrain herself rom not turning around sharply, but hearing Someone call Scorpius 'Scorpy' made her heart feel heavy. Her Scorpius. She could hear her heart thud in her ears, she turned around slowly, like she wanted to reroot. The scene in front of her made her feel even worse, Scorpius stood there a girl had her arms around his neck, she stood close, too close for Rose comfort. "Ooooh, please say yes!" The girl pleaded. Scorpius figure rigid, his hands in his pocket, his eyes not too friendly. The girl wasn't fazed by it, Scorpius eyes were often set like that.

Before Rose knew what was happening the girl stood on her tippy toes and tilted her head, her lips pressed to his. Rose tried vehemently not to cry out in pain. Another girls lips on her boyfriend.

Scorpius hands left his pockets, gently pushing the girl away, cupping her chin with his hand, restraining the girls other arm behind her back. "What did I tell you about displaying affection in public!" He said venomously.

"It's forbidden, I know, but I thought_" The girl was cut short as Scorpius, moved her arm up, making the girl gasp in pain. "Don't think it 'll leave marks on your pretty forehead, my dear!" Scorpius looked her in her eyes. He let go of her chin and arm, adjusting his coat. He turned around, looking Rose straight in the face.

Rose couldn't believe he twisted the girls arm behind her back like that, she was appalled by Scorpius ruthless approach. Rose ran away, leaving Scorpius and the blond girl in her wake.

Scorpius could kick himself for his action, he hated the girl for making him behave like this, she would make up for it later on, but first he had to square things with Rose. He watched her run towards the shrieking shack. "Walk back with the others, I have some private business to attend to!" He instructed the girl as he followed Rose inconspicuously.

Rose felt tears well up in her eyes, she knew Scorpius wasn't always a soft considerate boy but watching the display back at the village filled her with more than discomfort, she started running harder when she was outside the village perimeters.

Just before she entered the field where the shack was located she felt an arm pull her behind a tree, she felt a square chest against her breasts.

"Hey, flower! Watcha doin!" A smirking face said to her, holding her closer. Scorpius tilted her head towards him as Rose tried to look away. His grey pale but not so cold eyes, glistened with triumph as Rose tried to break free, he held her in a tight embrace. "Let me go Scorpius! I'm not feeling to chuffed about you right now!" Rose said angrily, still trying to break free.

"No, no, no, no, flower, let's not!" He nuzzled her nose, he caught her lips with his, his soft warm lips felt good against hers, she really had t fight the urge to not kiss back.

She kicked him in the shin, but he didn't let go.

"Auch, Rose what's that for!" He didn't relent. His eyes turning softer as he held her close.

Rose smelled his more than welcoming aftershave, his warm chest, she wanted to snuggle against him, she... No, no, she wouldn't fall into his trap. "Why, did you have to force her arm like that!" She scolded.

"Oh, you're angry about that, well she knows not to kiss me in public and went ahead anyway, she had to be put in her place!" He stated this like it was an Okay thing to do.

"You can't do that Scorpius, you cannot go around treating people like they're objects, it really isn't on!" Rose said quietly.

"Oh and you're not angry someone kissed me?!" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. She was funny when she was angry, he had to stop himself from laughing at her.

"Don't!" Rose looked away, of course she was angry that someone beside her kissed him. She felt jealous, it was a foreign feeling, she didn't want to admit to it.

"Oh, my little flower is jealous? Nasty feeling huh?!" He bend down again, kissing her, instead of fighting him Rose gave in, kissing him back, her arms flew up around his neck, her fingers roaming through his hair. Their tongues battling feverishly. Scorpius hands went up, squeezing her breasts, he had to fight off the urge to tear her clothes off, refraining from it not only because it was cold, but also because it was Rose, the girl, or rather the woman he revered.

Suddenly he pulled her deeper into the shrubbery, Scorpius heard voices approaching their secluded spot.

"So, where did Scorpius head to?" A voice asked as foot steps came closer.

"Oh, I don't know Nott!" The girl huffed. "I don't prey into his business, you know what he's like!"

"Yeah, yeah, he does seem to be preoccupied the last couple of weeks!" Ted Nott said as the group walked past.

Rose looked up to Scorpius, watching eyes darken as he watched his troop walk past. He took Rose by her hand cast a disillusionment charm on them. "Come, we'll walk through the forrest!" He said as he lead her through unmarked territory. Rose felt his hand twitch as they walked. They were together now, she forgot being angry, sensing Scorpius had other stuff to worry about, Nott tried to get under Scorpius skin, she knew that much.

As they approached the castle, Rose halted, making Scorpius stop in his tracks. He looked around towards her. She closed the distance between them, resting her hand on his cheek, her thumb on his cheek bone, rubbing his skin with affection. "I love you Scorpius!" She said, softly kissing him before she ran towards the castle. Leaving a bewildered Scorpius in her wake, he touched his lips, his heart beating in his chest. "I love you too Flower!" He whispered to himself.

* * *

 _ **Love to hear from my readers.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for following and favouriting. Revision 1.0 getting rid of exclamation marks.**

 **Defenitely rated M.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7._

 _All souls eve._

The castle was dark, Rose walked towards the great hall, she and her friends took a long time to get ready for the all souls ball. They would commemorate the spirits who had shed their bodies to become entities living next to the living. Some off them safely passed on as others remained bound to earth and the place where they sometimes violently came to their end. The ghosts of Hogwarts insisted it should be a grand feast, they didn't want the living pity them but celebrate them as part of their lives.

Rose had a form hugging long black dress as tradition required, but with a twist, it was haltered dress a very deep cutback, hiding her buttocks, but barely, a long slit ending mid thigh, her hair pinned back. She felt beautiful and a bit wicked, her back hidden inside her cloak, she knew it was deep, but others couldn't see it. If only Scorpius got a hint he'd go bezirk, their relationship developed. Scorpius grew more possessive as the weeks went past, following her every move when they weren't together, she could sense he wanted to be near her as much as possible, other males looking at her angered him, he couldn't act on it, they were a closed watched secret. His house members knew something was up but couldn't prove it.

Rose walked towards the great hall, it was beautifully decorated, they opted for a Mexican theme this year, detailed Sugar skull faces painted on faces, the girls had floral and sweet colours, most boys opted for more darker, scary faces. But even some of them had more colourful painted faces.

Rose walked towards her room mates, they all looked beautiful, they painted each others faces and had fun doing so. Rose asked for a black and red Sugar skull face, the red should reflect her hair colour, glancing at the mirror looking at a hint of her skull shining through, imagining how she looked when her spirit had left her bones, hopefully when she was old and wrinkled, living a full life. Evenings like this made her bubbly, aware of being amongst the living, but also bringing her close to her own mortality.

Professor Mc Ghonogall clapped her hands, asking for everybody's attention, welcoming students and ghost to the party, thanking the latter for organising a dance to commemorate their passing.

She instructed the students to get into two circles , outer circle boys and outer girls, facing each other. The dance was a formal one, every child knew the steps, it was a common dance in the Wizarding world, originating from times when wizards needed to go into hiding, they would dance in the woods at first, but as their community became more organised and they settled into Wizarding villages the dances were a way to celebrate their new established world. Rose loved this dance, she would always dance with her father, his strength always reassuring all would be well.

Rose tried to crane her neck inconspicuously, trying to locate Scorpius, tonight was the night, houses sort of mingled, even when the Slytherins would participate in the dance but stayed aloof, not interacting socially.

Yes there he was, not directly in front of her, but three boys down the row. His platinum blond hair slicked back, his posture regal, his face painted with a blackened skull, his natural high cheekbones enhancing the painting on his face, to her he looked even more handsome and mysterious than he all ready was.

Scorpius eyes, landed on Rose beautifully painted face a large emerald green rose pinned inside her curls, complementing each other. Red and green, a bold statement on her part, a symbol to what they had. A thine smile appeared on his face, his eyes wandering down her, neck, lingering on her generous cleavage, down to her waist and lower part. As all dancers stood in line he could see her leg and knee peeking from the dress. Nice, very much so.

Rose felt heat spread from her face downwards, she felt lucky that make up covered her face, her blush hidden behind white paint. It was clear to her how Scorpius felt about her, his eyes approvingly raking her silhouette.

The music started playing, Rose folded her hands behind her back, taking a step towards the boy in front of her, Albus. She forgot all about him, but his unmistakingly black mop of hair and glasses, sending a pang of recognition and regret. He was always her favourite cousin, but she hadn't given him as much time as she used to.

Slowly the group took another step towards the middle, the boys and girls noses almost touching. "Albus." Rose acknowledged her cousin, "Rose."he grinned back at her.

They were good, Rose sighed, he wasn't angry with her, she could feel it, she felt a bit less anxious now. Letting a breath escape her lips, on the next pause of music, the all took two steps left, skipping a boy, leaving her opposite Scorpius.

His eyes darkened considerably, as his gaze penetrated her green eyes, he could drown in them right then and there, her form was stunning, the black fabric didn't hide her curves whatsoever, he wanted to wrap her inside his robes, concealing her from view. He had trouble not salivating, his heart thudded in his chest, she was breath taking, her neck showing as her hair was pinned back, the green rose in her hair there for his benefit. He wanted to pull her into his chest and snog the living daylights out of her. But he stayed cool, not showing his true colours in public.

Rose watched the torment in Scorpius eyes, her hand shot up, holding it in place as the dance required, a moment later, Scorpius placed his palm against hers, placing his thumb on the back of her hand, stepping between her legs. Bringing their arms above their heads, making her twirl around him, her eyes didn't leave his as she slowly danced around him, ending back to back, walking bach towards their line. Scorpius courtly nodded at her as the dance required. The same movement continuing with other dancers. When the music stopped they were excused, a more upbeat music followed as the formal dance ended. All the boys and girls erupting into a more modern type of dance.

Rose walked towards the drinks table, she felt absolutely parched. Rose took a glass from the table, reminiscing feeling his fingers on her back as she twirled around him, his fingers linger a bit longer on her lower back than was custom. She smiled wickedly, remembering the feeling that had shot down to her lower regions when her touched, her. She never had his fingers on her flesh before, it made her erupt in all kinds of feelings, one of them telling her she lusted after him. Rose watched the mass of limbs jumping to the beat of the music in front of her. Trying to locate said blond. Failing at it, instead her cousin walked up to her.

"Rose." He said as he stood next to her. "You look pretty tonight. Made a special effort?" He asked her.

"Uhm, maybe." She said uncertain.

"Well be careful, moving inside a snake pit never did anyone any good." He said to a struck face. He didn't mean to be vicious, he wanted her safe.

"Thanks for warning me, but I believe I'll be al right Albus." She patted his arm, now if you'll excuse me." Rose walked away, she loved Albus like a brother, but she didn't want to deal with his snide remarks just now, she wanted her happy thoughts more than anything.

Rose leaned against a column watching the happy crowd, occasionally a ghost floated into and out of the dancing mob. Rose smiled, it looked funny from where she stood.

"Don't turn around." A familiar voice whispered from behind her, sending tingles up her spine. The hairs in the back of her neck, tugging at her skin, a rush of warmth crashing over breasts, sharpening her senses. Scorpius, stood behind her, so close, she could smell and almost feel him. She felt him tug her robes, his hand slipping behind her back, his finger traced her spine downwards, making her shiver. "Now, if I ever saw a dress like this." He drawled, not trying to mask his husky tone, lusting after it. "Mmmmm, so who inspired you to pick this particular dress, or do you always wear these kinds off clothes?" He drawled. His finger ending down her spine, above the hem of the thin voile.

"I'm wearing this for my boyfriend." Rose said more breathily then intended.

"Mmmm, lucky boy." Scorpius traced his hand back up, counting, remembering every bone in her spine.

"So, we need to gather some ingredients tonight, you remembered right, the moon new. Ingredients will be enhanced if not changed properties." He whispered, breaking the palpable situation, he wanted to take her away from here so he could have her to himself. Being near her was enough he didn't need anything else from her.

"Ok let me change." Rose said.

"Ne keep it like this." Scorpius said, he wanted too see her in the moonlight dressed like this. "We'll charm the dress so you won't trip over. Take your shoes of walk barefooted, we'll charm them too."

Rose knew what charms he meant, Merlin she liked walking bare footed it made her feel connected.

Scorpius disappeared into the shadows behind the pillar, He and Rose agreed their meeting point. Rose felt anticipation in her stomach, Scorpius looked so dashing in his dress robes, from how they were tailored she could have easily recognised him if it wasn't for those deep grey eyes, shining brightly for her.

Rose walked to the wooden bridge, Scorpius stood there in the dark. As Rose came close he took her hand in his, they walked silently towards the forest. Scorpius lead her deep into the forrest as he was sure some of their potion class would be out there foraging for their potions, he wanted Rose alone.

The moon shined brightly, like it was cheering them on. Rose looked up to Scorpius, his face still eerily painted, his blond hair lighting up a like a beacon, robes bellowing behind him, he was the most handsome creature she'd ever come across. He skipped over a large tree trunk on the other side he held his arms up for Rose too hold, she wasn't having it. Rose stood atop the dead tree trunk glaring down at him. Scorpius watched her as her hair stood out, fiery red, it seemed like it was on fire. She jumped beside him, "I'm not that breakable you now." She said somewhat angrily.

"Oh, don't be like this Flower." Scorpius said, a hint of amusement in his voice, angering her even more.

"And don't call me flower every time." Rose tried to walk on but was stopped in her tracks as Scorpius held her by her arm, he pulled her into his chest, he tilted her head towards him, his lips found hers, he kissed her delicately. Rose heart fluttered, he was so soft so sweet to her, she regretted no one but her knew this side. He pulled his head back; "you will be the undoing off me witch." He said sincerely as he nuzzled her.

"Scorpius stop it. You're not getting of this easily, you always treat me like this vulnerable breakable porcelain doll." She huffed, trying to wriggle out from his arms.

Scorpius tried not too laugh, she was so endearing when angered, her nose crinkled.

"Don't laugh at me you, you... Insufferable Malfoy." Rose was getting annoyed. "Don't you dare make fun off me."

"I'm not making fun of you baby." Scorpius smiled again. "Your nose crinkles when angry, I love that. And your not breakable, I know, but I want to treat my Lady with respect." He cooed. Oh how he wanted her in his arms, kissing her lights out.

Rose watched the moon light dance in his eyes, he was sincere, she could tell. "Well treating me with respect is not acting like I'm made of thin glass, you know." Her voice sounded less angry.

"Okay, Flower." He said as he leaned down again, ready to kiss her.

Rose felt the same, as she stood on her tippy toes, trying to kiss him back, but he swept her up, holding her bridal style, he walked them into a clearing covered with moss. Scorpius drew a bubble of warmth around them as he set set her back down, unfastening her robes, he wanted to see her in the moonlight, feeling her dress would be something else.

Rose shivered but not from the cold, it was Scorpius breathing heavily as he sized her up.

Gods, she was so perfect, her painted face allowing more frailty than she usually looked, her fine bone structure in her face enhanced by the white and black make up. "My perfect flower." He sighed.

Rose heart overflowed as she felt his eyes on her silhouette , heat warming her bare skin, not from his heat- charm but his gaze alone, making her feel like she was aflame. She moved against him her arms around his neck, moving to kiss him again, foraging could wait, the night just starting.

Scorpius pulled her flush against his body, he could feel her body through her thin dress, he felt his stomach flip, he never felt remotely like this before, the fiery red head made him feel more alive than anyone else before. He didn't want to but something down demanded attention, he didn't want to give into it, he never cared about a girl before, usually he fucked them without caring or feeling for them, Rose was different, he wanted her desperately, but he could wait. Kissing her, having her close to him, spending time was enough for now. He knew she was a virgin, he didn't want to soil her. She should have someone take it, who was worthy, which he felt he wasn't. She was pure, good, he bad to the core. His thoughts startled as Rose unfastened his robes, her hand at the back of his head, entwining her fingers with his hair, her kiss more demanding, going deeper. Her fingers, tugging at his bow tie. Scorpius hand moved over hers stopping her. He stopped kissing her; "Rose, don't please. You don't have to_" He whispered, looking down into her green eyes, he saw teary eyes.

"I...I...want you Scorpius, I...please make love to me." She said as her fingers went on removing his tie, flicking his buttons, her hand making contact with his chest.

The palm of her hand burning his skin, electricity sizzling in the air as their eyes were locked.

She pressed a kiss on his jaw, another on his throat, the next one on his collar bone. "Please Scorpius I love you so much, I need to be close to you." Her fingers went on unbuttoning his shirt. Scorpius felt conflicted, he wanted her desperately too, but they were in a forrest for crying out loud, he couldn't do that to her. He stopped her even when it ached him to do so.

"Scorpius?." She sighed. "Please, don't you want me? Am I...not ...good enough?" A tear left her eye. Her heart thudded, her ears ringing, she wanted him close, so much.

"Are you sure? ... Here?" His thumb on her lower lip, his hands on her jaw his fingers cupping the back of her head.

Rose nodded, continuing as her hands unbuttoned his trousers, dropping them.

"I want it to, my flower." He leaned back into her, kissing her lightly, his hand moving towards the halter of her dress, moving it over her head, revealing her breasts, she was so beautiful, her dusky light pink nipples taut, leaning down on them, taking one in his mouth, he stepped out of his shoes and trousers. He picked her up again, laying her down on his robes, worshipping her beautiful breasts, kneading them alternating between them, gently sucking her flesh.

Rose looked down , caressing his hair, she wanted this desperately, like her tea leaves predicting it. Two lovers during a new moon in the forrest. A gentle loving boy, or rather man. He removed her dress, his hand sliding down between them, cupping her sex. O Merlin she was wet, her flesh throbbing with want for him, she felt him stroke the fabric, her back arched, his hand between her legs, it felt more than good. "Please kiss me." She whispered.

Scorpius moved his face towards her, she was crying, should he stop? "Do you want me to stop, Flower you're crying." He hated tears, more so because Rose meant so much.

"Tears of joy." Rose answered, kissing him again, her hand moving over his as she guided him towards her entrance, she wanted to feel him inside her.

Rose was so wet, his length throbbed, pressing against the inside of his silk boxers, feeling her hip bone. Rose tugged at his underwear, removing them.

He trailed kisses down her throat, kissing her collar bone, her breasts, her stomach, moving down to her pube, she smelled sweet, luring him in. He hooked his fingers under her lace knickers, he went between her legs as he removed the fabric to her ankles. He went kissed her hip and surprised her by going between her legs, opening her labia with his tongue.

"Oh, Merlin?." Rose cried, what in Morgana's name was he doing, surely boys didn't do that? But Scorpius did, she felt his tongue inside her, it was too much al ready, making her explode rinto an pleasure filled wave, seeing stars like she never did before, her own hands never make her feel these things.

Scorpius smirked against her wet labia, her muscles clenching around his tongue, her womb contracting, she tried to squeeze his head, she was the most gratifying witch he ever encountered. He trailed kisses back up, her fingers entangled in his hair, goose flesh spread across her skin. He reached her mouth, her eyes glazed over, still riding her wave. Milking his tongue when he kissed her.

Her hand went towards his groin, cupping his hardened dick, "Please Scorpius now."

"It 'll hurt Flower." He searched her eyes, she pleaded him with her green emeralds. He leaned down, her hands trying to remove his shirt, she wanted to feel all off him. Scorpius was reluctant, his tattoos bothering him. He couldn't prevent her from removing it.

He leaned on his elbows a he parted her legs, moving his length against her sweet centre, slowly pushing in, his eyes never leaving her gaze, he wanted to take her with minimal pain, feeling her barrier as he pushed deeper. Oh my fuck, she so tight, he feared hurting her, pain flashing across her face, she whinged as he moved. "Good girl, my sweet." He encouraged her.

Rose felt him push against her hymen, it hurt, it was more like a discomfort , as he pushed through she felt a sharp sting in her abdomen as he went deep inside her, it lasted a short period of time, but the mere notion of having him so close whispering sweet words enough to dull the pain, she started crying when he moved slowly in and out. Pleasure filling her once again.

"My sweet witch." Rose gasped as he moved over her, Their coupling here in the woods under the stars made it very special, he knew how she felt about nature, creatures and stars. Scorpius felt liberated, his love went beyond his house colours, family name, it didn't count with her. Malfoy and Weasley no more, Rose and Scorpius joined in love. He erupted inside her, giving her a last thrust, they came together.

She felt him shoot his warm semen inside her, adding to a building wave, she came again, her fingers digging into his shoulders, touching his tattoos, she cried his name as his darkness touched her soul again. Images of his ghosts penetrating her skull. Causing her to black out.

Scorpius watched her become rigid as she climaxed, her fingers touching his tattoo, hearing his grandfather cry out with pain as he filled the sweet girl with his relief. Her eyes closed her breath turned evenly, he slumped beside her, pulling her into his chest, wrapping his robes around hem.

"Scorpius I love you so much." She whispered in her slumber.


End file.
